Red Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: What does a Legendary Pokemon Champion do after awhile? What does his Pokemon do when they're bored? What happens when they decide to do something with their lives again after awhile? Rated M for later things that I'm not too sure if I want to do.


Well, I'm having some trouble with Piltlover Days. I'm trying to make it not too graphic for what could possibly happen. :3… jk. I'm just a lazy person, with not a lot of motivation. So, I just made this until I can think of more material for the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Mega Charizard X would have a better Attack stat and Dusknoir would get a Mega Evolution.**

It was a beautiful summer day. The wind was blowing, the snow was a beautiful white, the food was still frozen and the ferocious, violent and bloodthirsty Pokémon's were sleeping in their cave.

Yes, another beautiful, yet still freezing, summer for a certain crimson eyed Pokémon master who has taken residence on said mountain.

On the mountain, a Pikachu was looking around. Unfazed by the weather, it carried a small shopping bag with it. Near it was a massive black dragon, also carrying some cargo. The small mouse was seemingly unfazed by the nearby behemoth, while it walked towards a small opening.

Inside was a normal looking room. On the walls were some shelves carrying books and small trophies. In the corner was a Snorlax sleeping with a bunch of wrappers lying around it and a blanket too small to cover it lying on its stomach. It didn't seem to care too much however. Nearby is a wooden door and another shelf with a bunch of medicine and poke balls on it.

The Pokémon's sighed and put the goods in a corner, having been used to this after 6 years. They looked around for a red cap, but found no such thing.

They came to the conclusion that he was probably out training again. Most likely with their energetic friend, while a certain turtle was sent to negotiate with some of the Pokémon's in the mountain with an equally large plant dinosaur.

"Another day, another 40 tons to carry up the mountain." The Black Dragon sighed.

"It wouldn't be so heavy if Snorlax wasn't here." The Electric Mouse said.

"We can't blame him for what he is. At least he doesn't eat the average 100 tons a Snorlax should." The Dark Dragon replied.

"Isn't that bad than?" The Yellow Mouse asked. "I mean, doesn't that mean he's underfed?"

"How should I know how that works out?" The Behemoth asked.

"Well… You have been alive the longest, you've were born in a lab of one of the world's greatest professors, you spend your free time by going through Red's Pokedex, you were the one that tricked Mewtwo into attacking Espeon and you're pretty much the only one who knows how to read/bothered to learn, hence why you're the one that needs to fly down the mountain instead of Aerodactyl. So really Charizard…You should be the one who knows everything." The Pikachu listed.

"That just means I'm more inclined to learn than you guys, knowing specifically how much a Snorlax needs to eat isn't going to be useful considering our Snorlax goes around the mountain by himself to go find plants and herbs to eat anyways." The revealed Charizard said.

"Wait… Herbs and plants? I thought he's been eating all the Pokemons on this mountain and that's why we're rarely bothered!" The Pikachu said shocked.

"Pffft, regardless of how strong he is, he's still too lazy to actually battle them, even though he'll be hyped up for a battle with Red." The dragon snorted.

"I think the reason he gets hyped up for a real battle is because that's the only time he can Body Slam and Crunch the other Pokémon without feeling guilty about it." The Pikachu said, starting to put the groceries away.

"So… when's out next vacation again?" The Dark dragon asked as he lifted all the heavy stuff up.

"You act like our training is work." The Electric Mouse said, smirking. "Is the training getting too tough for the MVP of Red's team~?"

"More like, I want to go to a volcano or something instead of being on a snowy mountain with temperatures that have literally been able to freeze an Abomasnow." Charizard responded.

"Mmmhmm~ Sure. Are you sure that you don't just want to go see your gay lover Moltres?" The Pikachu mused.

"Are you trying to make it seem like I'm gay so that you'd feel more comfortable about your secret relationship with that Eevee of Blue's?" The Charizard said with no change of emotions.

"It's an Umbreon now and no I just thought it was funny at how the last time we battled him, someone had to go the extra mile to go and carry him back into the Volcano so it could heal." The Pikachu said without missing a pace.

"He was dying because of us, Aerodactyl hadn't been revived from that fossil yet, so I was the only flyer and even if I didn't want to do it, Red would've made sure I did." Charizard said, putting the last moomoo milk in the ice to keep cold.

"No one told you that you had to do that. You could've literally just waited 2 more minutes for us to take it to the Pokémon Center which was just down the mountain, instead of having to higher." The Pikachu retorted.

"Yes. Let's bring a legendary to the Pokémon center while it's injured. It's not like some 8 year old youngster can't just throw a pokeball and try to catch it instantly, you know? It's not as if we'll get mobbed by paparazzi and reporters asking about the entire battle and such. Noooooo, that couldn't possibly happen. It's not like we'll be repeating the fight we had with Zapdos." The Charizard remarked sarcastically.

"That's the thing, why do we go in to battle legendary pokemons, only to win and end up having to find a way to heal them? Why haven't we ever caught a Chansey and teach it to heal?" The Pikachu said, obviously annoyed at their Trainer's laziness.

"You already know that he doesn't want anyone but true members on his team." The Charizard answered.

"You act like no Pokemon in the world would want to join the World's Greatest Pokémon Master's team." The Pikachu said.

"We already have caught almost every Pokémon in existence. It's just that, he needs a better reason for them to join besides "I want to"." Charizard said, slowly curling up to take a nap. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to rest before I go through another 10 minutes of training."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!" A voice echoed through the cave.

"Sonnofa Bidoof." Charizard said annoyed.

"Hey Guys! Did you bring the Soda Pop, like I requested?" The owner's voice echoed through the cave, revealing it to be an Eevee.

"I swear, everytime I hear your voice, a beep goes off in my head. One like the annoying alarm clock Red uses to wake us up when he's not here." Charizard grumbled.

"It should be in the same exact spot we always put it, since we've been doing this for 3 and a half years, you sugar addict." Pikachu said playing on a Gameboy.

"You don't bother to learn to read, but you still manage to learn how to play video games." The nearby black dragon commented.

"It's a video game. That means there's up, down, left, right and any other button I'll learn by trial and error. It's not rocket science." The electric mouse countered.

"Nya~! You didn't buy any Rage Candy Bars?" An Espeon said, pouting.

"Yes, let's go ahead and fly like another 100 miles for some candy bars." Pikachu said with half lidded eyes.

"Yes, because our resident Night Dragon can't fly that distance in under 15 seconds." The Espeon retorted.

"Yes and going at a million miles per hour with cargo is such a smart thing to do." The Pikachu countered.

"If I came, I can just put barriers up, Nya~!" Espeon said.

"You hate riding Charizard. You say he moves too much and isn't swift like Aerodactyl." Pikachu said.

"For Rage Candy Bars… I will gladly give up your life…" The Espeon said, before turning into an Umbreon and giving the Pikachu an evil grin.

"When did changing your personality, change your forms?" The Charizard asked.

"I answered this a billion times. It's called being a girl." The Glaceon changed Umbreon said with a roll of her eyes.

"And after a billion times, I still don't understand it." The Charizard responded.

A low groan could be heard from the corner. A massive shadow appeared over Pikachu and Glaceon as it moved towards them.

"Ugh, what are you guys complaining about now?" The large mass asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep Snorlax. It isn't really anything that's been argued about before." The Charizard said as it walked outside. "I'm going to go and find Lapras to see if she's doing alright."

Before he managed to spread his wings out to go fly, a figure approached him and pat his back.

"Whoa man, she's just swimming in the glacial waters around here. If you want an excuse to peek on her, at least come up with a better excuse." The figure said amused.

"I was actually going to go check up on her, despite her being immensely strong, you really can't be too careful." The Charizard said.

"She can take care of herself, even if she does get into trouble, she knows this place better than most of us and can probably get back here quicker since this is her element." The figure responded.

"It can be my element if I wanted it to be!" Eevee yelled outside the window.

"Yeah, but we're talking about some who's spent their whole life as an ice element." Pikachu can be heard inside.

"So Red, what are we going to do today?" The Charizard asked, ignoring the conversation inside.

"Well, I do need to round everyone up here for this, because this is going to be pretty big news." The revealed figure said.

He was a pretty tall and slender male with jet black hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a short sleeve, red jacket with a black T-shirt underneath with some torn blue jeans, a pair of black gloves and a pair of white and red sneakers. His eyes glittered with mischief and his smile told you to move to another continent, lest you be in range of his mischief. He didn't seem to be buffed or ripped, but athletic enough to not look too scrawny.

The 4 present Pokemons looked up.

There wasn't usually a lot of big news on one of the world's hardest mountain to scale.

"Yeah, that got you interested, didn't it?" Red said, chuckling. "First you need to go get the rest of the team though."

Eevee groaned. "But the mountain is huuuuuuge. And who knows where Aerodactyl could be since he flies everywhere and anywhere he wants."

"Lapras is already on her way here, Blastoise and Venusaur should still be speaking with that Tyranitar about his constant use of rock sl-"The boy began before getting cut off by a loud thump.

2 massive figures fell into the snow near them. 1 was an enormous turtle, rivaling Charizard's size, and the other was a giant dinosaur-like green plant pokemon.

Red looked at the 2 figures, not bothered by how hurt they seemed.

"Zubats kept using supersonic as you got here?" He asked.

"Nnnngggghhhhrrrr…" Groaning could be heard.

"Take that as a yes…" The boy concluded.

"You can threaten them with the idea that you'd eat them when you're not confused." A certain giant bear suggested. "I mean, it always works for me."

"Screw that… I just want all caves to be purged of Zubats…" The tank turtle grumbled.

"Well… there are still 3 more people to show up." Red stated.

"Give me 30 more minutes, since that's how long it'll take me to rest and for "Mr. Cuddles" to feel like his interior decorating is good." The Venusaur said.

**Meanwhile…**

A room perfectly symmetrical and decorated with pictures, statues and other types of decorations can be seen in the cave. Of course, this would be pretty hard to find, since 90% of its existence is usually being blocked by a giant boulder. Inside the room a purple cat like creature.

"Hmm…" The creature thought to itself. "I need to ask Charizard to go pick up some Red paint next time… This is truly, truly… Outrageous…" It noted.

Suddenly a small quake went through the room. Normally this wouldn't be any problem, since all the inhabitants are used to a pokemon using Earthquake or Magnitude every 3 minutes, but in this case where a few of the pictures and frames got tilted… It was a huge problem for the purple creature.

"…Well than… looks like I'm in here for another 3 hours." It said to no one in particular.

**Back with Red**

"Any minute now…" The boy said patiently.

_Well, Now that that's done. I don't know if I feel like making another fanfic that I kind of want to try and do, since it's mostly just one character trolling… or if I want to just sit in a corner and think about how these 2 stories are going to go… The struggles…_


End file.
